Kryptonite
by midnight13731
Summary: USUK. Established relationship. Lovey-dovey stuff. Real names used. Yaoi. Oneshot. I don't own the image.


Hi guys! I know I'm supposed to be working on '_A fire in silver eyes_' but since it's Koibito day for me and my girlfriend, I thought I'd write and upload this. She loves the USUK pairing, she's America and I'm England (Cosplay-wise), so I thought it would be a nice extra present. Plus, I've had this idea in my head for a while. She is, in fact, the inspiration for it. So, enjoy!

USUK. Yaoi. Established relationship. Oneshot.

-I do not own Hetalia, or the characters used in this fanfiction. I only own the plot idea. I don't make any profit and this was written purely for lovey-doveyness and entertainment.-

-x- Midi-chan -x-

* * *

Arthur walked into his American's house with a smile. He hadn't seen Alfred in weeks but he'd decided that enough was enough and he was going to go and see his boyfriend whether said boyfriend wanted him there or not. Having a key to your other half's place was just an added bonus. The green-eyed country walked through the house with growing worry, the hero-obsessed man seemed to not be in any of his usual spots.

Normally, Arthur would enter the house to find him playing some fighting-filled game while lounging on the plushy couch, or watching some gory horror movie and scaring himself half to death. But his love wasn't there. Or in the Kitchen. Or his office. Arthur moved upstairs with such a concern lingering around his being that he practically flew up all twelve steps.

The worried man checked each room in Alfred's house one by one, each time coming up completely empty. His anxiety had increased sevenfold before he realised that, in his panic, he had neglected to check the master bedroom. _Alfred's bedroom_. Silently berating himself for his stupidity, Arthur slowly opened the door to the room, wary of any possible sleeping occupants.

There, on the bed, sat his love, elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands. Arthur could tell something was upsetting him, so he walked forward carefully in the dark, making as little sound as possible but hopefully enough to let the other man know there was someone else in the room so he didn't startle too badly.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered cautiously, "Love, are you alright?"

Alfred didn't reply for many moments, and honestly, the silence from the usually loud man made Arthur very uneasy. Eventually, the blue-eyed man slowly lifted his head out of his hands, but he stayed in his slumped-over posistion and didn't look at Arthur.

"I don't know. I really don't. There's... This feeling inside me. It's confusing." He replied.

Arthur came and knelt in front of his boyfriend, placing his hands over Alfred's on the bigger country's knees, he looked into the downcast eyes and held his gaze there.

"What feeling, love? What is it? You can tell me." Arthur almost whispered in a soft voice.

Alfred met Arthur's emerald orbs and spoke, "Whenever I see you and we're together, it makes me so happy, I fill with joy and forget all of my worries. Then, when I'm alone again all I can think about is you and how crazy you make me with love. But I have powerful enemies, ones that would hurt you and me. All they need is for me to be distracted and I can't afford to be distracted while they're around. They know you're my weakness and I can't let you be hurt."

Arthur took Alfred's hands into his own and blinked away the unushed tears from the large nation's explanation. The light-blond man brought his love's hands to his mouth and kissed them gently.

"I can take care of myself, love, and I can stay by your side and help you fight. I am not helpless and you are not so easily distracted when it comes to battle. Let me be your weakness."

Arthur leaned up, softly kissed Alfred on the lips and breathed an almost silent sentence while staring into his eyes.

"Let me be your Kryptonite."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it! I think it was short and sweet. My orginal inspirtation was simply the line 'Let me be your Kryptonite' and that led to me thinking about my amore and her love of USUK. See you soon, hopefully with an update for '_A fire in silver eyes'_! :D

Love always,

Midi-chan xxxx

_Please review!_


End file.
